Good Morning
by Chocolate-SugarCube
Summary: Morning in South Park is just as normal as the rest of the day, which isn’t very normal. Cross dressing, SoloM, slash, femslash, lemon, ect
1. Butters

**Hey again. Anyone REALLY impressed at how many fanfics I've done recently. Its just really easy to write these fanfiction for South Park.**

**Okay, so this might be lame, but my idea here is to go through each characters morning routine. And knowing me, this is gonna be fun ;) So guys, the usual thing. Ideas are welcome, character requests are loved and reviews are... Wow. Now, I'm going to start with the character that gave me the idea for this, Butters! Oh and as usual, future fic, all these fanfics are based around... seven/eight years later. So people are around sixteenish.  
**

The alarm started abruptly at six thirty, waking Butters with its shrill call. He yawned and stretched, blue eyes fluttering open. "M-Morning world." He said brightly to no one in particular. He glanced around his pink-painted, Hello Kitty centred room with the same searching glances as he did every morning. Due to his overactive imagination, Butters often half expected his dreams or nightmares to appear around his room when he woke. He sat in bed a while longer, listening to the birds outside and his parents downstairs. Despite being old enough to leave, his parents let him stay at home until he was financially stable. Boy, did he love his parents sometimes and he was sure they must love him back just as much.

Eventually when it was almost quarter to seven, Butters got out of the warm haven of his bed and shivered as the cold air in his room touched his bare skin. He nearly always slept naked, after all it was easier to get dressed in the morning if he did. Butters always found deciding what to wear difficult, as so many of his clothes were his favourites. Despite his parents wishes, for once, most of his clothing was female because it made him feel confident and beautiful. Now what was he actually going to wear... He first opened a draw and shuffled through the items of clothing until he found a pair of hot pink skinny jeans. He pulled them on over his long legs and looked into the mirror on the back of the door. After deciding he looked good enough, Butters tried to find a top to go with it, trying on multiple attempts, but none seemed to work.

Eventually, Butters consented that the jeans would not be part of his outfit today. He took them off and dropped them back into the draw. He scanned his draws for something to wear, and found nothing he found suitable for today. Instead Butters turned to his wardrobe and looked through it quickly. He decided to wear his blue sun dress and set it on the bed. Soon, black, over the knee socks joined it and a light blue aliceband along with two hair bands of the same shade. Butters finds his towel in another draw and skips into the bathroom across the hall wrapped in the fluffy white towel.

He shuts and locks the bathroom door, slips the towel off and turns the shower on and brushes his teeth as it warms up. After checking the shower is warm, he steps under the spray, sliding the shower door shut after himself. Butters knows he has to catch the bus in less then an hour, so he quickly washes his shoulder length, blonde hair and washes himself until he's convinced that he's clean. Then he gets out and wraps himself in his towel again. He goes back to his room and finds his hair dryer. It's red with 'Hello Kitty' written repeatedly across it in white all over. He sits at the white dressing table and plugs the hair dryer into the wall plug. After drying his hair, he straightens it and brushes it til it shines. When he's done, he pulled out a pair of female panties from a draw and slipped them on as he was used to, then walks to the bed and picks up the sun dress. He unzips the back of it and slips it over his head, then zips it back up. He adjusts it to fit best,  
then sits on his bed to pull the socks on up to his thighs.

Then he picks up the hair accessories and takes them back over to the dresser. He brushes his hair into two pigtails and ties them in with the hairbands, then he slips the alice band into his hair. Butters opens one of the draws on his dresser and takes out two pots of eyeshadow in different shades of blue. He then gets out black eyeliner, mascara, pink blusher and a mauve lipstick and deposits them on the dresser. He applies the eye shadow first, coloring half his eyelids with one shade, and the other half with the other, then he carefully draws thin black eyeliner round his eyes and a thick coat of black mascara. After he finishes with his eye make up, he moves on to dab small amounts of the blusher over his cheeks and covers his pale pink lips with light purple. After, he poses in front of both mirrors for a few minutes, then picks up his Hello Kitty tote school bag and goes downstairs.

Linda smiles when her son comes downstairs and begins making his breakfast, even though he insists that she doesnt. Stephen is already at work, and she enjoys the company of her son. Butters sits down at the table and talks to his mother as usual while she gives him toast and cereal. She sits down at the table also and eats a few slices of toast. When they both finish,  
Butters thanks her for breakfast and finds his shoes, a pair of leather calf length boots with small heels. He slides them on and zips them up, after this, he stands up and picks up his bag. He kisses his mother on the cheek before he leaves, then he walks up to the bus stop and sees Pip waiting there for him. He runs to the other boy and smiles vibrantly, they quickly strike up a conversation and when the bus comes, they board it together and sit next to each other near the front. As the bus leaves the stop, he prepares for another long day at school that he knows he wouldn't want to miss for the world.

* * *

**And thats a wrap! So how was it? I tried to make it realistic as possible, though you guys should know by now I LOVE Butters in crossdressing.  
Anyway. Who should I do next? Chapter two should be up by the end of next week, though since I have a death note oneshot to write, it might be a tiny bit longer then that.**

**Review please!**

**Misa x**

* * *


	2. Kenny

**Chapter two! Seriously, did anyone think I'd never ever update this again? Tbqh I thought I might never, but I am! So, voila!**

**

* * *

**

Kenny woke up, as usual, to the sounds of his parents yelling. He wondered what they were arguing about, before deciding it didnt matter. Instead, he tried to remember the dream he'd had about woman with huge boobs...There was still a good amount of time left before school, seeing as he only lived a block or so away from the bus stop and someone, probably Kyle, would come call for him when it was time to leave.

He slid his hand into his grey, once white, boxers and stroked his hard cock lightly, trying to find the playboy magazines stashed under his matress with his other hand. He pulled one of the dog eared, crumpled magazines and flipped it open to a random page. Green eyes flicked over the image of a dark haired woman in a transparent bikini. His breath hitches as he strokes himself harder and he seals the image into his mind. Then his eyes close and he imagines the woman, he thinks of her in different poses, doing things to herself and him also. He imagines her hand rubbing his dick, speeding up his hand as images flash through his mind. Soon thinking of the woman does nothing more for him, and he flicks through mental pictures of peoples hes been with, and people he wants to be with. He quickly went through his evenings with Craig, followed by experimenting with his three best friends, and settled on his experience with Butters for a few minutes.

Then switching to his experiences to with girls. He remembered Wendy in leather, chaining him up. That was a good weekend.  
And BeBe's very, very talented mouth, despite her protests that she wasnt a slut. Red... Wasnt that interesting. He would've honestly thought she was dead if she hadnt been burningly hot around his cock. Henrietta had been interesting to say the least, his plays with the goth had ranged from almost innocent bondage, to blood and knife play. Sometimes so rough most would've called it rape, though she seemed to enjoy it possibly more then he did... Soon he came over his hand and boxers, biting down on his lip to stop himself moaning more then a soft "Mmh" and withdrew his hand from his boxers, wiping residue over his sheet.

He got up and walked across the hall and kicked the door to the bathroom open, the handle had broken a while ago and no one had been bothered to fix it yet. 'Bathroom' was a hopeful word, it implyed sanitation, privacy and most of all, a bath. The McCormick's bathroom was pretty dispointing, rats, a broken shower, and the door doesnt even shut properly. He walked to the shower, turned it on 'hot' though it stayed cold, and washed himself off briefly. Then stepped out, quickly dried himself with a towel, and walked back to his room. He picked up a pair of clean-enough jeans from the floor, and boxers from the broken draws that leaned lopsidedly against the wall. He slipped both over his thin hips and picked a white t-shirt off the floor. It was a little worn, but it would do for today, he thought.

He then picked up a plastic comb that was attempting to escape under his bed, and brushed it through his damp, blonde hair. After dropping it back on the floor, he ruffled his hair back to its untidy state again and picked the orange parka he still wears. He cant remember when he started wearing it, or why, but he does have his reasons. For one thing, he cant stand seeing himself, mostly out of habit. If you go through most your life not seeing yourself, it becomes something you hate. The coat made him feel stronger, more secure. Safer, though just being Kenny was enough to destroy any sense of safety. At least the dying had stopped... Usually.

He wondered what would happen today, Kenny still hung out with pretty much the same people, though new people did come in and out of their group. Butters hung around them sometimes with Pip, and he sometimes hung out with Craig's gang, though usually Craig came to hang out with him, and brung Tweek with him. The two were inseperable after an accident last year that ended up with them dating. Maybe he'd go out to a club after... Probably with the aforementioned couple, or Butters if Craig had decided tonight was one of 'their' nights. Then whoever he'd ended up going with, he'd either leave with them, all drugged up and more then drunk, and end up fucking them, or picking up someone random from the club and doing the same. This was why he prefered going with his newer 'group' then the old lot. It's a lot easier to wake up next to someone you only started hanging out with properly in the last year or two, then someone you've hung out with obsessively since preschool. This one time when he'd gone out with Craig and Tweek, and there hadnt been anyone good enough to pull at the club. So he ended up going home with them, horny and drunk as he usually was after clubbing, and somehow they'd all ended up in Craig's bed. Tweek's twitching and shaking was actually very pleasing sexual way, and he wasnt sure how the small blonde could even deal with Craig's size-

"Kenny!"  
His mum calling his name brought him out of his thoughts.  
"Kyle's here for you!"  
Ah, about time. He quickly flung on the parka and zipped it up to his nose, grabbing the black backpack he'd had forever which contained his school things and ran down the stairs. Well... Mainly fell, in a controlled way where he landed on his feet. He ran to the door and sprung himself on Kyle, the smaller Jew almost falling over as he returned the clinging hug that only came from being friends with someone since forever. It had only been... What? A few days? Kyle had been out of town for some religious thing and he'd had to walk to school alone, since no one else would walk round this way.  
"Have a good day at school, Kenny."  
Carol told him before closing the door on them, and going back to her row with her husband.

Kenny eventually let go and resumed just clinging to Kyles arm, it wasnt his fault that he was a very clingy, physical person, he just enjoyed the feeling of someone there. The only person he didnt attempt to touch as much as other people was Craig, not because he didnt like him as much or anything. Craig just had... Bad experiences, and didnt like being touched very much without warning. They walked together like that, Kenny talking loudly about everything that happened while Kyle was away and Kyle listening patiently and dropping words into the convosation very few sentences. They caught up with the other two at the bus stop, and Kyle broke away to talk animatedly with Stan and Cartman about something on T.v the other night.

He stood at the bus stop and waited, either for someone else to come, or for them to finish talking and rejoin him into the conversation again. There wasnt really anyone else to talk to. Craig drives since he's a year older then the rest of us, and he takes Tweek with him, Butters and Pip wait at the bus stop futher in town since they live in the better parts of town, along with most of the girls. He stayed alone in his thoughs until the bus pulled up to collect them. They filed into the bus, through to the back where they sat in their usual seats, and as Cartman made a snide remark on Kyle's religion, the day finally felt like it was begining again.

* * *

**I made Kenny a more thinky person then Butters, because I just... Think it would be that way. I dont know... I just figure he'd think abouthings more then the other would. So who should I do next? If you guys dont tell me, I'll have to ask pseuDORK. That's what I did for this one. And the pervertednessness was very fun to write. Again, sorry about the wait. I got distracted by everything! Though...Reviews might get me to write faster? -hint hint-**

**So anyway, if you've read my Vanilla Coffee one, could you check out the poll on my page about which character it should be? Has anyone realised by now that I prefer Kenny hanging out with Craig, Tweek and Butters by now? I think that works better.  
Plus, thats 4 of my favourite characters all in one thing. **

**Also guys, could you tell me if I've accidentally put 'my' 'I' or something instead of 'he' 'his' or whatever. I tried to not do that, but I'm not sure I edited out all the ones I did accidentally do **


End file.
